


The Undate

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: They are moving along SLOWLY.





	The Undate

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony invited Steve to go out to dinner. He didn’t tell Steve that it was a date. 

So it wasn’t really a date. 

But it was. 

They went to a pricey steak place in the city. Steve cleaned up nice and had nice manners so there was no problem. People recognized them, asked about the Avengers, asked to have pictures made with them. They both smiled and signed a few autographs. 

Tony meant to kiss him on the way home. 

“Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked. 

“Yes, thanks. I am not fond of cooking for myself.” 

“I keep blowing up food when I try to cook.”

They laughed. “Is that the funny smell in the lab?” 

“Yep. I keep using my own inventions. I can make a flying suit, but I can’t make a toaster that works better than one from Walmart.”

“You can eat with me. I can make a decent burger in a frying pan and hardly ever blow anything up.”

When they got to Steve’s door, Steve stuck his hand out to shake Tony’s hand and Tony held onto Steve’s hand a little longer than he should have. Steve went into his apartment. 

Tony smiled rather dreamily.


End file.
